Mystic
Mystics are hand-to-hand combatants who attained their skills after countless years training in the East. From heavy punches to powerful kicks, their martial arts skills are matchless and elegant. After Awakening, they can channel the aura of the Sea Dragon to deliver powerful blows with the pair of Cestus on their arms. Play Style Work in progress. History Show Spoiler I sat in the middle of a dense fog, the stench of blood all around me. My village was utterly destroyed during the war with Calpheon. I lost everything. I thought I would die in this desolate place when a foreign-looking stranger came up to me. He said that underneath my calm and peaceful appearance, I had a potential for great power. This stranger would later become my teacher and master, and source of new purpose in life. Master said that he could help me grow into my potential, and I should go with him to the Far East. I had nothing left for me at home. I left behind my desolate hometown and followed Master to a foreign land and a new beginning. However, this new life was not an easy one. The people in the East were wary of me, a golden-haired and blue-eyed foreigner. Master was the only one who would willingly talk to me, and all he did was drill me in tedious martial arts moves. As I grew stronger and mastered the martial arts the locals started to become jealous of me. I felt even more isolated. One day, Master brought a young man, someone who was golden-haired and blue-eyed just like me. I never imagined that I would see someone who looked like me, so far away from home. I was surprised and curious about this familiar-looking man from my homeland and soon my head was filled with thoughts of him. Soon he became my everything. However, before I could tell him how I felt, he left. After he defeated the Martial God, he joined the Western Frontiers and eventually left for the west without a word to me. When he was gone, I felt more lonesome than ever. I found myself constantly looking out towards the sea, missing him. Plagued with the thought of never seeing him again, I made the decision to also head west. I left a note for Master and began my journey back home. Home, to the place of sad memories. However, I was also going on a journey to be reunited with him.https://www.blackdesertonline.com/news/view/600 Mystic's Memory, Banha's Tears Show Spoiler There were three strange and enormous trees floating in the middle of the ocean. Perhaps it was a mirage caused by the thick fog over the ocean, but one of the men on the boat with me thought different. The man adjusted his cap, then started telling those of us on-board a curious story that had spread across the world. It was a story about the beginning of time, when three dragons created the world. The golden dragon flew to the skies above and embroidered the stars. The night dragon governed the earth and together with water dragon created a paradise on earth. When these three dragons appear above the ocean, it is an omen of a great or terrible event. As the story was coming to an end, the boat hit a boulder and sank. Was this a divine punishment for abandoning my Master? It had only been two days since I left the East to return home on this boat. I was alone in this great, terrible ocean, and there was not even the tiniest landmass in sight. Numbly, I let myself sink into the dark waters. I let out a final breath, preparing to die. A strong pulse of dark blue light blinded my eyes. The light grew stronger and stronger, and my senses returned to me. The source of the light was a dull gem that I was carrying with me. I received the gem on the same day I left for the East. I was holding Master’s hand as we got on a boat heading East, when someone slipped the gem into my other hand. What I thought was just an ordinary blue stone gave out such a bright blue light that I was suddenly able to see around the pitch dark ocean around me. I became curious. Who was that person, and why was I given this gem? When I was listening to that story, I felt like I was rediscovering myself. It was Banha, one of the three dragons who created the world. I felt Banha’s aura going through me. I have never felt so clearheaded. I started searching within myself, and I could suddenly hear Banha telling me his story. When I was listening to that story, I felt like I was rediscovering myself. When Banha’s story was over my breathing slowed and it felt as if my memories were being submerged underwater. When I opened my eyes again I was on a seashore somewhere. Although I lost my memories, I could somehow still feel the cold aura of Banha within me. After a long while I finally regained my memories and I remembered the last thing Banha said to me in that ocean. What he said that time is the reason I am searching for him now: ''“The blue eyes connected by fate will meet again in Banha’s tears.”''https://www.blackdesertonline.com/news/view/659 Skills Show Spoiler https://bdocodex.com/us/skills/mystic/ Active Skills Striking Kicking Movement Buff Recovery Passive Skills Videos References Category:Classes